


Emerald Trio

by MarionettePuppet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ozpin (RWBY) Lives, Ozpin Acting As Oscar Pine Parental Figure, Ozpin Acting As Penny Polendina Parental Figure, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Slow To Update, Time Travel, Volume 1 (RWBY), Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Ozpin, Penny and Oscar all wake up a year before the fall and now have to fix what is about to happen to the best of their abilities much to the confusion of others.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Penny Polendina, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ozpin & Penny Polendina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Emerald Trio

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Green Team AU by therewantanythingtobeginwith  
> https://therewasntanythingtobeginwith.tumblr.com/post/633263667833602048/dream-team-green-team

Penny was confused.

One minute she was on a stolen airship with team rwby and her friends as she contemplating if she made the right decision taking the winter maiden powers, next she was back in her father’s workshop in her old undestroyed body. She was so confused and explained her confusion to her father who was worried about why his new daughter was panicking. 

He managed to calm her down and thought about it logically, somehow she had travelled back in time before the fall of beacon into her old body along with keeping the memories of the future. Maybe it was something to do with maiden’s magic. It must have been for a reason, maybe to make sure the mistakes made in the past do not happen again. 

Penny wanted to find her friends in hope that they remember but her father expressed that it might not be a possibility since they were normal people without the powers she had in the future. 

They thought the magic protected her from the time travel and if that’s the case then since this is magic, not a semblance then Ozpin may remember which meant she had to see him but her father expressed that would be impossible to talk with Ozpin alone since ironwood watching her and more than likely tracking her. So her next option was Oscar since he was Ozpin in the future meaning he had magic as well so he could have been protected. 

Her father was uncertain at first but then Penny suggested that going to an unnoticeable village to ‘learn to be human’ would be a good experience for her and that Ironwoods might be more lenient to let her go especially if her father went with her and she was right After a heated debate, she was allowed to go but only if Winter would accompany them which they agree even if it made things more difficult.

They left quickly as possible but not before her father gave her some upgrades much to the confusion of Winter.

* * *

Oscar was confused.

He had landed using Ozpin magic and as soon as he asked Ozpin on what to do next, he had woken up in his old bedroom, younger and without the voice or lost memory. He definitely panicked at first albeit quietly as to not worry his Aunt but eventually, he gained his bearing and discovered he was in the past and with research he discovered it was a year before the fall of beacon. He knew it couldn’t have been a dream not with how much real everything had felt (the feeling of being shot was defiently something he wasn’t going to forget anytime soon).

He wanted to believe he had been sent back to stop it but quickly came to the conclusion that it wouldn’t...couldn’t be possible for him to do that because who would believe a fourteen old farm boy that a prestigious academy full of the best huntsman was about to be destroyed in the future.

So as he figured out what to do next in order to fix the future, he trained. Made sure he had complete control of his aura and train with an old cane that belongs to his father but later with some of his saving, he upgraded to a cane quite similar to lost memory but less fancy and with the addition of bonus of a gun form which did annoy his Aunt.

Then after a few weeks of arriving back in the past, a familiar face showed up at his farm. It was Penny in her ‘upgraded’ form instead of the one she should have had in past so he was very confused.

He was lucky his Aunt was out in town that weekend because this would have looked very weird. Penny was awkward at first with a quiet ‘salutations’ and asking if she could ask him a few questions. Her question on if he knew who Ozpin was? Made everything click into place and to say that Penny was relieved that he was remember was an understatement. What with her bone-crushing hug and excited babbling which took at least five minutes to stop.

* * *

Ozpin was confused.

He remembers finally getting the courage to connect with Oscar again, only to see him get shot point-blank by Ironwood off a vault’s platform. The pure panic that enveloped him when Oscar aura broke was something he hadn’t felt since Miss Rose’s question to Jin. 

He was quick to stop Oscar from blacking out and talk him threw how to use their magic to which Oscar did perfectly as he landed without issue. He spoke the truth when he said ‘Oscar had saved them’ and understood why Oscar stop them from apologising but did not understand when Oscar asked about how to save Mantle, he suddenly blacked out and was back in his room at beacon academy, in his old form that should be burned to a crisp by Cinder.

He quickly looked at the date and time on his scroll which he found out that apparently, it was the summer before Ruby Rose joined the academy meaning Beacon hadn’t fallen. How this happened he didn’t know but he knew that this could give him fix his mistake, a chance to stop the fall (something he never got the chance to before) although he needed to find Oscar quickly in case he remembered and was panicking.

So he did but not before asking Qrow to stake out the farm and surrounding area in case of Salem and her lackeys were hanging around on the off chance that they could remember. Qrow was confused but complied and mentioned that there was only the normal villagers and regular Grimm while observing the farm. It was just calm there unlike most places in Rememnt which from what Ozpin could remember from Oscar’s memories was normal. 

Qrow also mentions that the small farmhand that lived there had a similar but a lot less fancy weapon to his cane but it did have the added bonus of folding into a gun much to the dismay of his Aunt. Which Ozpin chuckled at because of course, that was something Oscar added when replicating his cane, he remembers the boy complaining about only having a simple cane after the Battle at Haven academy even though Ozpin did his best to assure that his cane wasn’t just that. It would seemed that Oscar did not believe him which he guessed made sense after Gin and all. 

Although this now gave him a bit more comfortable about the fact that Oscar might have remembered especially with his new weapon and training which according to Qrow made his Aunt worried because it was new of Oscar to be so interested on being a huntsman. 

So with all the new info, Ozpin made his way to the Pine’s farm but made sure it was on the weekend so that Oscar’s Aunt was away for a while which would give him chance to talk to Oscar privately without interruption and supicion. 

As he made his way to the farm, he heard the classic sound of Atlas lasers so he quickly hurried towards the field beside the barn where he heard it. There he found Oscar deflecting the lasers from on Miss Polendina with his new can weapon. He loudly coughed to get the two’s attention which worked but not before spooking Penny who sent a laser toward one of the many fences cutting it in half. 

Oscar looked angry, relieved and anxious all at the same time so Ozpin was hopeful that his suspicions were correct. As for Miss Polendina she looked externally happy but also anxious which was unexpected from the robot he had previously come accustom to but it looks like she got an upgrades more likely because if she remember (how that was possible he did not know) then she most likely asked for them so she had a better chance to avoid death.

“So judging by the cane and your sparring match with Miss Polendina, you also remember?” he question and the response he got cause overwhelming relief to flow through his body. They remember meaning he was not alone on this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the green team au along with Oscar time travel fic (which in my opinion there need to be more of since it's interesting to see how they play out).
> 
> It would be fun to see how Ozpin, Oscar and Penny try to fix the fall of beacon while Ozpin allies get so confused on why Ozpin had suddenly adopted these two children.


End file.
